User blog:Corbierr/What could have been.
Hey guys, It’s me again. I was bored and looking at some pages on the wiki and then I got an idea for a blog. These are the things that could have been done in the show, be it small scenes or big twists, and how I think they would have gone. I won’t go into things like plot holes (like where Jason is or the Tear of Gold) just things I think could have been done instead of things that actually happened. 1. ' 'Patricia...the Chosen One? Queenie and I have been talking about this a little before, and I believe she said something like, “My best friend is the Chosen One. Oh, wait...it’s me.” ''Yeah, Personally, I sort of wish that this was what happened at the end of season 1. Not only would it have been an incredible twist, it would have done some other things, too- Patricia would have had a role in the second season that was more than just half of Peddie. Jade would have been able to use a lot more of her wonderful acting skills. And, plot wise, well...Nina would still be the lead character, but it would have led to a ton of new possibilities, and imagine how kickass Peddie would be, with her as the Chosen One and he as the Osirian? '''2. Joy and Nina talk it out' Yeah, as I have said times before, I really wish that Joy and Nina were forced to talk it out. Maybe, instead of Amber kicking Joy out of the room in that one scene, Amber and Patricia would have left instead and Nina and Joy would have talked. And understood each other. And Joy would have redeemed herself and then the Sibuna thing would have happened. Basically, not only would it have been an amazing scene between the two of them, it would have made Joy’s redemption less...sudden, and probably would have stopped Joy from doing stuff to Mara and Patricia. 3.' Joy...The Osirian?' I honestly think that this would have been awesome for the show to do. Going with the above, it would have help add more layers to the Jina relationship, and besides...Joy was born 7 hours after Nina was. She is pretty opposite in terms of personality, without being too much of an extreme. It wouldn’t have been as sudden as Eddie being the Osirian, because at least Joy and Nina had SOME relationship beforehand and at least Joy had SOME Sibuna experience. Speaking of Sibuna, this would have kept Joy in the mystery in season 3. 4. Sinners trying to...stop being sinners This may be confusing, but basically, remember how Patricia broke through temporarily to kiss Eddie? Remember how Fabian actually seemed a little hurt at what Alfie said about Nina? This shows that, even as Sinners, there is still a little bit of the real person left inside of them. So imagine if, at the end, the sinners (or at least the Sinner Sibunas) managed to break free on their own, fighting the curse off? It would have been awesome to watch, and would have definitely been a better end to the sinners than just having them destroy stuff, then forget everything. 5. ' 'Patrome actually dating. Surprise, surprise. Come on, you all knew I was going to add this one in. But yeah, just saying, if their fake date ended up becoming a real thing...<3 It wouldn’t have had to be a long relationship, and heck, who says they have to actually date? They could have just rekindled their old friendship or something, which could have help prompted Jerome back into the mystery. The only problem would be the Jeroy thing, but even then, if they were just back to being friends or had a very short dating life, Jeroy still could have happened. AND, since Jerome and Patricia would have been closer, it means Patricia and Joy would interact too...and yeah, she’d still be a sinner by the time the break up rolled around, but still, it would have been SOMETHING. Which reminds me... 6. Joy talking to Patricia Another thing my sis and I have talked about, Joy seeing Patricia crying over Eddie, and rushing to help her. Do I even need to explain why this would have worked? JOYTRICIA. Besides, Patricia has helped her friends a lot, but she deserves someone coming to her aid when she’s upset. (I mean, I know we had the Palfie Laundry room scene, but even then, she helped Alfie more than he helped her in that scene.) And then Joy could have ended up in the mystery, if after they spoke she realized Patricia made a sudden and out of character recovery, and tried to figure out why... ---------------- 'So, that’s what I have. What do you guys think could have happened, and why? What do you think of my ideas? And yes, you may turn these into fanfics if you wish, lot of material here...(Though I think Queenie and I are still going to write the Trixie Chosen One thing one day >:3) Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 10 of the fanfic will be up shortly (Heres the last chapter,) and I promise, my Analysis of the Endings will be up soon as well. ' ---------------- Category:Blog posts